


The Stepfather

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Stepfather/Daughter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: You used to hate the guy who ruined your parents’ marriage but now you’ll do anything to feel him inside you.





	The Stepfather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a clip from “The Girlfriend Experience” that I misinterpreted and became utterly infatuated with... hence how this idea was born. Not beta’ed so all mistakes are my own.

You groan deeply, his dick sliding inside you filling you right up to the hilt. You shift your hips in time to meet his slamming in the other direction, ripples of pleasure cascading through your stomach and down into your pussy. His fingertips dig deeply into your hips, controlling his thrusts as he pounds you desperately from behind.

"Fuck. Go harder." You order, the words hissing through your teeth as he picks up his rhythm; every hard shunt causing you gasp loudly. You close your eyes, fingers gripping hard at the arm of the sofa as you hear the door open, your eyes springing open at the sound. He slows as you snap your head round to look at him.

"I didn't tell you to fucking stop." 

"But your dad-"

"Keep the fuck going." You command as your eyes lock with the man that stands in the doorway. 

A smirk grows across your lips, little whimpers falling from them between every deep thrust. The man slowly edges into the room unable to take his eyes off you as you notice the growing hard on in his pants. You slowly lick your bottom lip as the man comes to stand in front of you, leaning himself against the wall behind him. You marvel at his features - jet black hair slightly greying at the roots, full pink lips and a pair of brown eyes so deeply inticing you can't tear your gaze away for a second. His lips slightly parted, he breathes out deeply as the guy behind you continues to fuck your now soaking cunt.

"Are you gonna tell my mom?" You ask breathlessly.

"No." He manages to choke out, his hands curled up into tight fists. This is just the reaction you were hoping to get. This is all a game to get him right here, right where you wanted him.

"Do you wish it was you?"

"Yes." He breathes out deeply, his eyes almost glassy. It actually pains him to watch you get fucked; for it not to be him inside you. You ached for it to be him inside you too but when Negan's your stepdaddy - there are rules for that kind of shit. 

Negan married your mom three years ago and you despised the sight of him. He tried so hard to be your friend and at every chance you had, you pushed him away. He didn’t deserve to be here - your dad had only moved out three months before they wed. You hated your mom for cheating on him and you made it very obvious. You adored the ground your dad walked on and to have her disrespect him in the worst way meant she had disrespected you too. As soon as Negan moved in you made his life hell up until about a year ago and everything changed. You turned 18 and he stopped trying to impress you. He gave up on attempting to be your friend and deep down it frustrated you, you liked the attention he gave you even if you hadn’t reciprocated it. 

And then one evening after a night out with friends as you slipped through the front door quietly heels in hand, you heard him pounding her so violently you sat there listening perched on the edge of your bed - his grunts and moans, calling her a filthy slut ignited something so raw inside you that you couldn’t help and you ended up coming just as he hit his own peak. Your dreams began to shape shift from the usual into steamy ones; images conjuring up of him fucking you while your mom slept next door. You started to see him in a different light and began to pay him the attention he had wasted on you. You would tease him; parading around the house in nothing but a small towel after a shower, leaving your door open when you’d change and once, you made sure to enunciate your cries just enough as you climaxed at your own hand knowing full well he’d be able to hear you through the wall. 

Your mom was thrilled you were starting to get along but she was entirely oblivious to the sexual tension that was building between you with every day that passed. You wanted him, you needed him but he wouldn’t have it. He rejected you once sending you into an almost murderous rage and you refused to allow him to humiliate you like that again. But that didn’t stop you. You were going to get Negan to fuck you one way or another. Even if he had to watch another man do it first. 

You don’t even know the name of the guy inside you and you don’t care. You picked him up in a club and brought him home with the intention that Negan would arrive home from the bar he’d been frequenting recently just as you were climaxing. Your mom out with friends, this was the perfect opportunity to put your plan into motion. You wanted him to see you for what you were now - not that spoiled little brat who hated every inch of his being but the girl you had blossomed into and desperate to suck his dick.

“Oh god, you feel so good.” You pant, your stare locked firmly on Negan’s. 

You only wish you could be saying it to him for real than just this way as you perform for him. That’s all it is - a performance. The guy was well endowed enough and was fucking you like a racehorse but when the only person you want filling you is stood before you trying with all his might not to shove his cock inches down your throat, it doesn’t have the same effect. 

“You gonna watch me get fucked Daddy?” You whisper, directing your question at Negan as he bites down onto his bottom lip. 

He nods silently, the anguish on his face clear for you to see. You continue to whine making sure to keep eye contact with him as you get pounded mercilessly. You feel the guy's hand snake up to your shoulders pulling you backwards as you hiss through your teeth at the change in sensation. The bulge in Negan's trousers grows as he stands transfixed; entirely mesmerised by the scene unfolding in front of him. You drop your head, arching your spine and push yourself further onto the guy's dick as your climax starts to build. 

"Shit! Right there!" You cry out as you throw your head backwards, your gaze catching Negan's as you blink. You notice he's fidgeting with his hands and you smile wickedly knowing he wants to put his hands to good use. You poke your tongue out letting it slide over your bottom lip.

"Oh Daddy, you wanna pump that cock don't you?" Each word spills from your mouth between every hard thrust.

"God, fuck yeah." His voice is so deep you almost feel it vibrating against your clit. You groan as the guy forces his dick against your cervix, your body almost shuddering to its end.

"You want me to come for you Daddy?" You put on the most innocent tone you can muster to completely counteract the sentence that just tumbled from your lips.

"Yes." He growls inching closer to you.

"Can I call your name?"

He swallows deeply and you watch as his Adam's apple bobs inside his throat as he nods, trying to keep his composure. You slip a hand down between your thighs and begin stroking at your clit, matching the thrusts that are sending shocks of electricity straight up into your groin.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come so hard for you Negan, fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" You scream only closing your eyes for a second before letting them spring open to see Negan looking down at you as you tremble uncontrollably in front of him.  
Almost as soon as your orgasm passes, Negan steps to the side of you pushing him away from you. You slump forward over the arm of the sofa turning to face them both.

"What the fuck?" The guy exclaims. "You not even gonna let me finish?"

"No fuckin' chance buddy. Now get the fuck out of here before I get her to bite your fuckin' dick off." Negan leans down, scooping up the guy's pants and throwing them at him. The guy hurries to scramble them back up his legs and rushes out of the room.

"Your family is fucked up man!" He shouts as Negan follows him out. You hear the door slam shut as Negan re-enters the room. You sit back on the sofa, your skirt now covering your modesty. Your pussy throbs delightfully from your climax but you want more. You want Negan. He walks round the sofa his lips taught in a tight frown and the erection in his pants still aching to be released. You scowl back thinking he'd at least look slightly happy. You lift your leg letting your skirt fall away watching Negan's eyes widen at the sight of your cunt.

"What's the matter Daddy?" You let your hand drop, your fingers slowly beginning to circle your clit as he licks his lips hungrily. 

"You mad at me for letting him fuck me raw?" You tease dipping them down through your wet folds before sliding one inside you. 

"Don't be mad. My pussy’s all yours now."


End file.
